world_of_warforgefandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Cyriad
"We have held these lands since time immemorial. We weathered through all of the would be conquerors, from the time of the Grand Elven Empires, to the Orcish Hordes, to the rise of Gollam, and even now, upon the deathbed of the Greatest Empire, we shall weather the storm that is to come. We shall survive, and we shall live to see the next era to come atfer" -Lord King Cyrus Overview https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/87/39/ff/8739ff439c250b767393afab40815e9e.jpg (Sigil) Of all the men that inhabit the world, the people of Cyriad are not the most numerous, or the smartest, nor the most technologically advanced, or even the most trade or art centred people. Why they differ from the rest of man is for one simple reason, and that is because they lived in the most barbaric of lands for over 10 millennia. From facing Orcish Hordes, to Goblin Warbands, and the plethora of other races of Might that inhabit the wild lands, the people of Cyriad fought them all. Battles were lost, and battles were won, but the wars were almost never lost. The people of Cyriad were once just a collection of tribes that only united in times of war against would be invaders, but upon the rise of Morghas, the man who would claim the title God King, they would finally unite and form the First Kingdom of Man. This was done in the year 7701, and would usher in centuries of peace and prosperity of mankind. (God King Morghas) Much of Morghas's pass is unknown, neither his birth place, his family line, or any information at all is known about him. All that is known of him is his military conquests, and his administrative policies. Sadly though, while the God King was perhaps the greatest man to ever live, his descendants were not. When the First Divine Elven Empire began to subjugate the world, the current Emperor of the Empire of Man, Emperor Callaghan, had already lost a plethora of land in many failed battles with its neighbours and to recuperate his losses, he declared war upon the DEE. Having created something called the Alliance of Man, Emperor Callaghan would wage what is the most catastrophic campaign known to man. and upon the their invasion of the DEE, the first Kingdom of Man would fall. The entire Alliance of Man would accompany the Empire of Man and become a vassal of the DEE for many millennia to come. The DEE would implement many of the first kingdom of mans policies and military formations into their own, and it would allow the DEE to further bolster its already incredible might, allowing it to expand into before thought impossible limits. As a vassal of the DEE, they Kingdoms of Man were required to accompany the DEE into war, and had lost much of their authority, rendering the Cyriad people a small tribe once more. Over the many millennia, the DEE both rose and fell a plethora of times, and the Cyriad rose and fell with them. Each era of the DEE had a different form of government rule the Cyriadian people, whether it be a Republic, an Empire, a Kingdom, a Theocracy during the time of Gollam, to becoming a tribe of savages. In the end though, during the last civil war of the DEE, the Cyriadian people had come out as a Kingdom, and that is what they would stay as till they fell once more. The Cyriadian people had gone through all phases of life, and it took quite a lot to phase them any more. Nonetheless, because the Cyriad people had weathered through the DEEs many falls and rises. And had become accustomed to aiding the DEE through many of its lives, becoming the closest Human power to ally with it. Governmental Structure The Government of the Kingdom of Cyriad is composed of the Lord-King, otherwise known as the God King, but the latter is a title long since abandoned and only used in personaly cultural rituals. The Lord-King of Cyriad has no generals under him, and no lords either. The entire Kingdom is solely managed by the mysterious people known as the 'Seers', who manage all things administrative and political. The military of the Kingdom is managed by the Lord-King, and only the Lord-King. Every military affair is handled personally by the King of Cyriad. Succession with the Kingdom is very unique when compared to the rest of the world, because all heirs are supposed to fight to the death to determine the strongest, and then the strongest would be crowned King. The Cyriadian lands are quite large, but nowhere near the size of the declining DEE or the Rising Imperium, but all of the races that live on the land are immensely happy with how things within Cyriad are. Cyriadian Laws The laws of Cyriad are simple, so simple it makes many of its neighbours wonder how the Cyriadians uphold public peace. The laws are as follows; 1. Respect your neighbour, and he shall respect you. 2. Do not steal, or the Kingdom shall punish you 3. Do not rape, or the Kingdom shall punish you 4. Do not kill, or the Kingdom shall punish you 5. Do not commit moral wrongs, or the Kingdom shall punish you. Such simple laws make one think that many crimes would occur within the Kingdom, but to the contrary, it has perhaps the lowest crime rate as a whole in the world. Military Structure The Cyriadian Military is perhaps the smallest in the known world, but also one feared immensely. Because to the Cyriadian people, death is an honor, and most warriors would fight beyond the limits of their bodies making them machines of war. The Cyriadian army fields only 1000 soldiers at all times, with a reserve force of 10,000. Only the strongest of the men and women in the kingdom can join the Army, which is known publicly by its name "The Siege Army". The Lord-King himself is also expected to join the war and lead from the front, and although this had led to many a dead king, the Cyriadians have never faced a civil war once, as all of the heirs would have a fight to the death and only the strongest would succeed, and thus for this reason alone, the Cyriadian people have survived for 10,000 years. ' ' The Siege Army Men and women of monstrous proportions, with the shortest of them being 7 feet, many reach even higher propertions. Many think that the Kingdom are lying to the world about them being human, and that they are Orcs or Ogres hiding behind armour. Donning massive, thick plates of iron for defense, these behemoths can run through showers of rain with little to no damage. This does not mean they are invincible, just that arrows cannot pierce the thick plate they were. For offense, they weild massive weapons, from claymores exceeding two metres in length, to halberds with immense lengths, and hammers capable of smashing a man to pulp. These monsters lead the Cyriadian offensive, but in late years, they have been fighting mainly on behalf of the Imperium or DEE, since not many people aside from the Orcish and Goblin hordes dare to invade their lands. ' ' The Reserves With such a simple sounding name, many wouldn't think much about hearing this name, but much to the dismay of other nations, the reserves are full of monsters who will one day claim a place within the 'Siege Army'. The poeple within the reserves are mainly either too young, or too weak to join the 'Siege Army' immediately, so they must wait till they grow up, or a spot opens within the 'Siege Army'. Many of those in the Reserves will head to the wild lands to battle with Orcs, Ogres, and even wild Humans to earn themselves a name and reputation. Within these bloodly battles, many die, but there are always more to fill in the ranks.